paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What is Love?
Okay One day Axel was looking for his two baby brothers, and spotted them talking Sora-S-so it's nothing to be ashamed of? (Chase) No it really isn't. Axel- Hey guys! Sora-Hey Axie! (Chase) Hey Big bro! Axel- Hey guys! What where you talking about? Sora-N-nothing! (Chase) I-It's nothing Axel Axel- Guys don't lie! Sora-W-well. Axel- Hmm? Sora-You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you are you? Axel- Nope! Sora-*gulp* O-okay, you see... Axel- What is it Sora Sora-Um... (Chase) Good ahead. Sora-*blushes* W-well, being me and Chase are both in love with someone...and he's been in love longer than me...I was getting advice. Axel- Oh that's good Sora-Y-yeah... (Chase) He's a little scared Axel- Huh? Why is that Sora? Sora-W-well, I've never been in love before...and I don't want to do anything stupid. Axel- Just be yourself Sora, and hopefully maybe someday I... Sora-Axel stop, I know what you're going to say! Axel- *Sigh* Sora-You'll find someone I know it! Axel- Well I think did...One time Sora-You did...*gasp* Oh yeah! Axel- I can't remember her name though... (Chase) Wait, you had a crush!? Sora-*giggle* yep he sure did! Axel- *Blushes* Yeah (Chase) Awww, looks like our big bros fallen in love with a pretty pup! Axel- *Chuckles nervously* Y-Yeah (Chase) *chuckle* That's for teasing us about us being in love. Axel- *Sigh* I never teased you...I was happy for you! Sora-*giggle* I know, and we're doing it for the same reason. Axel-I know Sora-*giggle* Anyway, I remember her name! Axel- Really, You do!? *Starts jumping for joy Sora-Yep, you've got a crush on that nutmeg colored pup...Ginger. Axel- Oh yeah, I remember her now Sora-Yep, Sora-Hehehehe, aw, you've got hit by Cupids arrow. Axel-*Blushes* Y-Yeah *Smiles* Sora-Hehe, yeah she did have a reputation of the medicine dog of the forest. Axel- Yeah she did (Chase) Medical pup? Axel- Yeah Sora-Yeah, she's like us...always wanting to help others, and she knows a lot about medical herbs and which to use to treat wounds. Axel- Yeah, and she's the cutest pup I ever saw *blushes* Sora-Yeah, you were staring at her the entire time she treated your wounds….in fact, you had that same grin. Axel- I couldn't help it! Sora-I know the feeling. (Chase) Yeah... Axel- I wish I could see her again... (Chase) Whatever happened to her? Axel- She's still in the forest I think Sora-That sounds about right, she's like we were...living off the land...but she had a heart of gold...and helped anyone...no matter what. Axel- Yeah, her heart was so pure and willing to help; I just melted when I first laid eyes on here! (Chase) Sounds like she's got a good heart... Axel- She does Sora-We'll find her... Axel- I hope so... Sora-It's not going to be easy finding her without the others finding out. (Chase) Oh yeah... Axel- Yeah...I forgot about them… Sora-Hmm, what do you think? Axel- Maybe we should tell them, but I don't want them to think differently of me… Sora-No, they'd let it slip and that could cause problems later...I say we just let it happen...after all fate owes us! (Chase) Yeah, it kind of does... Axel- You got that right! With that they walked back from playground and headed back to the Lookout. Sora-Ahhh, I could get used to that. Axel- Me too (Rocky) Hey Sora! Hey Axel! (Chase) Hehehe, you two sure do love climbing. Axel- Yep! Sora-Well, it's my job isn't it? (Chase) True. Axel- I just like to do it Just then, they remembered that Rocky was talking to them. Sora-Oh sorry Rocky, we just got a lot on our minds. Axel- Yeah, sorry Rocky (Zuma) What is it dudes? Axel- Ummm Sora-Well, if you must know...we just remembered an old friend from the forest. Axel- Yeah (Skye) A friend? Sora-Yep, she's a medical expert pup. (Marshall) Like me? Sora-Well, yes and no. Sora-You see, she's an expert with medicinal herbs. Axel- Yeah (Ryder) *hears this* Medicinal herbs? Axel- Y-Yeah Sora-Yep, she's not as skilled as Marshall with medical stuff, but she's known as the healer of the forest. Axel- Yeah *starts staring off into space* (Rocky) Um, Axel? (Skye) Earth calling to Axel, come back to us! Sora-Axel? Axel- Huh? Oh...Sorry (Zuma) You okay dude? Axel- Y-Yeah I'm fine Sora-S-sorry, we just haven't seen her in a long time. Axel- Y-Yeah...*Looks sadly at the floor* Sora-I hope we see her again… Axel- I do too... (Ryder) You will, just relax. Axel- I'll try, sir… (Skye) You guys sure like her. Sora-Of course we do. She saved Axel's life. Axel- Yeah she did (Marshall) She did! (Chase) When! Sora-It was when we got our scars from that gang of foxes. Axel- Yeah Sora-I had a ton of blood in my eyes, so I couldn't do much...so I screamed for help...then...she showed up. Axel- And she saved me after I blacked out Sora-Yeah, and she fixed up my face...I was so relieved that Axel was safe... Axel- And was so relieved that Sora was safe Sora-Then...she just left. Axel- Y-Yeah *looks at the floor sadly again* Sora-We saw her every now and then. Axel- yeah we did Sora-Anyway...moving on, what are you guys up to? (Rocky) Nothing really (Zuma) Yeah, we were just playing fetch. Axel- Oh cool! Sora-Sounds fun, but I've got some things to think over. I'll be in the Lookout if you need me. Why don't you go play Axel? Axel- Okay Sora...If you say so… Sora-Sorry, I just need some time to myself...plus I'm not really in the mood for fetch. Axel- Oh okay With that Sora walked in the Lookout. (Rocky) Is he okay? Axel- I think so (Chase) I think he's thinking about that pup. Axel- Yeah I think so too. Meanwhile inside The Lookout, Sora was laying on a cushion. Sora-Dang it, how could I have forgotten about Ginger! He says as he punches the cushion. Sora-Grr, I'm the worst! Just then the screen turned on showing Alex. Sora-Huh!? Alex-Ryder! Sora-Alex? Alex- Sora? Where's Ryder? Sora-He's outside, what's wrong? Alex- I heard this pup crying in the forest, and I think so might be hurt Sora-What!? Did you say the forest!? Alex- Yes the forest Sora-No...it can't be....Hang on, we'll be right over! Alex- Thanks Sora! With that Sora Ran down the Lookout and raced outside! Axel- Sora? Sora-Ryder, we've got trouble! (Ryder) Whats wrong!? Sora-*pant* Alex just called. (Ryder) And what happened Sora-He said he heard a scream from the forest. Axel-What, The forest!? Sora-Yeah...and he thinks it sound like a pup. (Ryder) Let's go Paw Patrol! No job is to big, no pup is too small Sora-Yeah! (Oh please don't be!) Axel- Let's go! (I hope it isn't) With that they met Alex outside of the forest. (Ryder) Hi Alex (Alex) Ryder! (Ryder) What's wrong Alex- I heard a scream from the forest! (Ryder) Okay Sora and Axel, can you two go check it out? Sora-On it, Skye could you use your helicopter to see from above? I mean, if that’s okay with you Ryder… Ryder-No problem Sora, that’s a good idea! (Skye) On it, let’s take to the skies! Sora-Thanks, come on bro! Axel- Okay bro! With that they raced into the forest. ???-Help! Axel- *Perks ears up* D-Did you hear that? Sora-We must be getting close! Axel/Sora- *sniffs ground* Sora-*Sniffs ground* Oh no...that scent… Axel- N-No it can't be! Sora-Come on! With that they ran as fast as they could and spotted her. Axel- *Gasp* Sora! It's her! Sora-Yeah, I see her! Axel- What should we do? Ginger-N-no, leave me alone! Sora-It's okay, we're here to help! Axel- Yeah, please let us help you! Ginger-W-wait, you're those pups I helped out a few months back! Axel- Yeah it is us! With that they walked up to her to find her leg stuck between a log. Sora-Whoa, you're really stuck. Ginger-Yeah, I know... Sora-Hang on, we'll get help! *activates pup tag* Ryder, Come in! Ginger-What's he doing? Axel- Calling for help Ginger-Who? Axel- Our friend Ryder. Sora-Ryder, we found her! (Ryder) Great we are on our way (Chase) Wait "her" is it? Sora-Yeah...it's Ginger. Axel- Yeah… Sora-Anyway, she's got her leg trapped in a log. (Ryder) Okay Axel go use your saw to cut her free, but be careful! Axel- I'm on it! Sora-Just hurry, she might be hurt! Axel- Okay! With that Axel ran back to get his truck Ginger-W-what is that? Axel- Relax this is a saw, and I'm going to get you free with it *Barks* Saw! Ginger-O-okay, just be careful. Axel- I will! With that he cut the log getting her free. Axel- *Phew* There you go! Ginger-I-I'm free! Axel- Yep! Just then Ryder showed up. (Ryder) Everything okay? Ginger-*sees him and her face went pale* H-human! *hides behind Axel* Axel- Yeah, but everything's okay now. Sora-Don't worry, he's a friend. Axel- Yeah there’s nothing to be afraid of. (Ryder) *walks up to her* Are you okay? Ginger-Y-yeah, but my legs a little sore. Axel- Do you need some help, I can give you a ride in my truck? Ginger-Truck? Sora-*giggle* Yeah, don't worry we'll explain everything. Ginger- Okay, if you say that it is safe… With that they went back to the others. Axel- I'm glad that your safe (Skye) Guys, is this? Axel- This is Ginger. Sora-Yep, "The Healer Of The Forest." Ginger- H-Hi (Ryder) Pleased to meet you! Ginger- S-Sorry I'm a little shy around others (Chase) That's fine, Axel and Sora were the same. Sora/Sora-*laughs nervously* Y-yeah. Just then Marshall walked up to her. (Marshall) Anyway, you okay? I'm their medical pup, and need to check you out for any injuries. Ginger- Yeah I'm okay, but my legs are a little sore (Marshall) *bark* X-ray! With that his X-ray came out. He then moved it over her legs. Ginger- D-Do you see anything (Marshall) Hmm, it doesn't look like anything's broken; looks like you just got a bad sprain. Ginger- Well that's a relief. (Ryder) So, why don't you tell us about yourself. Axel and Sora said you knew a lot about different types of medical herbs? Ginger- Yeah, I lived in the forest all my life and I started to make up special mixers to heal hurt animals by using those herbs. (Ryder) Hmm, so you like helping others? Ginger- Yeah I do Sora-That's what the team were apart of is all about! Axel- Yep Sora-Anyway...how've you been? Ginger- I've been good Sora, it's been a long time since I see you and hehe Axie! Sora-Hehehe. Axel- *Blushes deeply* Sora-Same here...our lives made a complete 180 degree turn. Axel- Yep it sure did Ginger- How’s that? Sora-When we joined...we got a home...a family...and real friends. Axel- Yeah Sora-W-would you like to go with us to the lookout to rest? Ginger- S-Sure Sora-I-Is that okay Ryder? *asks with pleading eyes* Axel- Y-Yeah is that okay? *asks with pleading eyes* (Ryder) *chuckle* Of course, you sound like a great pup. (Marshall) Yeah, do you think you'd be able to teach me a little bit about medical herbs? Axel- *Jumps up and down* Yay, Thanks Ryder! Ginger- Yeah if you interested! Just then she winced in pain. Ginger-Ouchies! Marshall-Yeah, you should stay off that leg. Ginger-Good idea… (Chase) *looks at Ryder* Man, she sure is happy. (Ryder) Yeah she is, but look at how happy Axel is! (Chase) Yeah he does...Ryder, do you think maybe...she could... (Ryder) If she wants, or wait...Do you think? (Chase) W-what are you getting at sir? (Ryder) *Whispers* Do you think she likes Axel? (Chase) W-well...I don’t know about her…but…it’s possible that he does. Ryder-Yeah, her and those two seem pretty close. Chase-Um...it was just a thought though, I'm most likely wrong. (Ryder) Yeah, we might have to keep an eye on them Chase-Ryder, please I don't want to upset him. (Ryder) Okay Chase. Sora-Thanks... Axel- So Ginger, how's the forest? Sora-Yeah, we haven't seen you in a long time Ginger- You know between you guys, me, and what we did long ago...The forest has been a great place to live in. Sora-Yeah, it does have it has its good points. Axel- Yeah it does. Sora-D-don't you have a problem with...you know... Axel-SORA!! Sora-O-oh, sorry! Ginger- Yes that kind of how I got stuck in between the log… Sora-I-I honestly didn't mean it like that! Ginger- Aw, it’s okay Sora, Don't worry about it. Sora-Yeah, but that was insensitive of me though. Axel-Yeah, but I know you didn’t mean it. Ginger- It's okay, really…I know you guys hated doing that kind of thing. Sora-Y-yeah… Axel-We did hate it… Sora-Anyway, you said you’ve had it pretty good? Ginger- Yep, but I have been missing someone Sora-Yeah, it can be lonely... Axel- Yeah it sure can... Ginger- Funny you say that Axie, but you’re the one I missed. Sora-*gasp* (Yes, she might like him!) Would you like to come with us? Ginger- Really!? I would love too!! (Ryder) Well, that settles that! Axel- Yay! Ginger- Oh thank you...Thank you...Thank you! With that they went back to the Lookout. Ginger- So this is the Lookout huh? (Chase) Yep, what do you think? Ginger- I like it. Axel- that's good I'm glad you like it Sora-*giggle* This is nothing, follow us! Ginger- Okay With that they made it to the top floor. Ginger- So what's up here? Sora-This is our mission room/play room. Axel- Yeah this is where Ryder gives us our missions or where we hang out at if there isn't any. (Marshall) Yep, and where we play our favorite game! Ginger- Favorite game? Sora-Yep it's.... Pups-PUP PUP BOGIE! Ginger- Huh? Sora-It's a game where we dance! Ginger- Oh. Sora-You want to see? Ginger- Sure. (Chase) I'm in the mood. (Skye) Same here! (Ryder) Okay, I'll set it up for you guys. Axel- What do you say Sora? Sora-Um, I've got two left feet... (Zuma) Dude, all of us do. Sora-You know what I meant. Axel- I can’t dance either Sora. Sora-Oh what the heck, count me in! Axel- Cool, I'm in too! Ginger- Ummm , Axel can I talk to you first? Axel- Sure Ginger! Sora-Okay, see you later. Axel- Bye buddy. With that they walked out of earshot. Axel- So what do you want to talk about? Ginger- It's been a while hasn't? Axel- Yeah a little too long. Ginger- I really missed you. Axel- I really missed you too. Ginger- A lot! Axel- *Gasp* I-I did too! Ginger- that's good. Axel- *Blushes* Y-Yeah. Ginger- *moves a little closer to him, causing Axel to Blush a little deeper* Ginger- I love you Axel! Axel- I-I love you too Ginger! Ginger- *Hugs Him* Axel- *Hugs Ginger* With that they met up with the others. Sora-Hey Axel, how you doing? Axel- *Smiling* great! Sora-*sees this* Ooooh Axel something great happened. Tell me tell me! Axel- Come here! Sora-*runs over* Axel- *Whispers in Sora's ear* Ginger LOVES me! Sora’s face lit up like a Christmas tree and pounces on him out of joy* Sora- *cries tears of joy* Oh my god Axel! Axel- I know! I think I'm happy! Finally happy! (Chase) Okay, now I know something good happened! Sora-S-sorry I lost it though...Um how's Ginger reacting to this? Ginger- *Smiling with a smile as big as Axel's* What do you think!? Just then each of the pups figured it out. (Chase) Wow, Axel congrats! Axel- Thanks Chase! Zuma) I’m so happy for you dude! (Skye) Yeah, this is so great! Sora-*cries tears of joy* Axel- *cries tears of joy* Axel- Yay! *Pounces on him* (Ryder) Wow, this is turning into an interesting day. Axel- it sure is! (Chase) I'm so happy for you guys! Axel- Thanks Chase! Sora-Well Ginger, what do you think of being a member of the Paw Patrol? Ginger- I love it! Just then Ryder's pup pad went off. (Ryder) Hello, Ryder here! 10:05 (Ryder) Hello Ryder here (Katie) Ryder, I need your help! (Ryder) What's wrong (Katie) It's Cali, she's sick! (Ryder) uh-oh! Okay Katie we will right over (Katie) Thanks, hurry! (Ryder) Okay (Marshall) Is she okay!? (Ryder) Cali sick Sora-Oh no… Axel-Poor Cali... Ginger- Maybe I can help? Sora-Oh yeah, you didn't get the name "Healer of the forest" for nothing! Axel- Got that right! (Ryder) Okay, you and Marshall well check on Cali. Ginger- Okay Sora-With friends like mine, we'll make it in time! Axel- No matter the challenge no matter what, I always try my best and never give up! Ginger- Let's heal it! Sora-*giggle* Nice line! Axel- Yeah it was! Ginger- Thanks guys! You have nice lines too Sora-Yay! Axel-Yay! Sora-Let's go! Axel- Yeah let's! With that they went to Katie's place. Axel- Where here Katie! Sora-*in a panic* Katie! (Katie) Over here guys! With that they ran over to find Cali coughing. Ginger- Aww, poor thing (Katie) Um, who's this? Axel- That Ginger Sora-She's our new member, she's a healer. Axel- Yep Ginger- Yeah, I helped heal Axel and Sora while they lived in the forest. (Katie) Great, can you figure out what's wrong with her!? Ginger- First, let's have Marshall check her out...this is his field of expertise (Marshall) What do you need me to do? Ginger-Check her temp. (Marshall) I'm on it! With that he checked it (Marshall) Wow, she has a really high fever Ginger-Okay, let me check her out. She checked her out. Hmm, dry mouth...dry cough...and shakes...Oh boy... Axel-Poor Cail Ginger-I think...it's the flu...but, that's a really high fever. Ryder, get me some ice! (Marshall) Yeah she needs medicine and fast! Ginger-We need some Borage Leaves, they're found in forests! (Yes, this kind of has a few Warriors elements in it I was looking for an herb that would do this and found one from the Warrior universe. Here’s the link for what they are. http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Medicine#Blackberry_Leaves) Axel- We are on it Ginger! Ginger-Good, It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves. Sora-What does it do? 10:23 Smartpup Chase76 Axel- Yeah what does it do? 10:23 Shining Fox 1 Ginger-It's used for two things for cats...first it produces more milk...and it brings fevers down. 10:24 Smartpup Chase76 Axel- Okay! 10:25 Shining Fox 1 Ginger-Katie, get her antibiotics! (Katie) Okay With that she got them And Ryder and the others got the herb. Sora-We've got it Ginger! Ginger- Great! Sora-What now? Ginger-We need to mash this up into a powder for a tea... Axel- Okay (Katie) I'll mash it up and make it into a tea. Ginger- Okay With that she did. (Katie) Okay it's ready Ginger-Good you need to give it to her (Katie) Okay, Cali please drink this... She slowly drank it. Cali-*cough* meow meow A little time past and Marshall checked her temp Sora-Well? (Katie) How is she? (Marshall) Her fever went away (Katie) Really!? (Marshall) Yeah Ginger-*phew* the medicine worked. (Marshall) Yeah it did (Ryder) Nice job Ginger! Ginger-Thanks, just give her some antibiotics. If that doesn't work, check with the vet. Axel- That was great Ginger! (Katie) I will, I can't thank you enough! Ginger-Aww it was nothing really Sora-Hehehe, you've always been modest. Ginger-Hehehe, yeah I have, but not as modest as Axie Sora-Hehehe. Axel-*Blushes*Hehehe Ginger-Aww he's blushing (Katie) *giggle* (Zuma) *whispers to Sora* He really likes her Sora-Yep, but let's keep that between us...I'm pretty sure he doesn't want others to know. (Zuma) You got it dude Sora-Ginger sure is something though. (Zuma) Yeah Sora-Our little family keeps getting bigger. Just then Ginger moved closer to Axel Axel-Hehehe, hi Ginger Ginger-*giggle* (Katie) *giggle* Well well, looks like you two like eachother. Axel-*Blushes* M-More like love her (Katie) Awww, congratulations! Axel- Thanks, but now I think the secrets is out and every pup had heard it (Chase) Yep! Sora-We all know! Sora-*cries* Axel- Aww Sora! *Pounces on him* Me a happy foxy! Axel- Yay, and me a happy Axie! Pups-*laugh* (Skye) Awwww, this is such a cute site! Axel- Yeah it is! *Crying tears of joy* After all these years of sadness I can finally be happy!! Sora-Yep, this is so great...I could just die from happiness! Axel- I love her so much Sora! (Ginger) *Hugs* I love you too! Axel-*Hugs* I'm so happy we are reunited! Sora-Yep...this is the best day of my life! Axel-Mine too Sora!! (Ryder) Well, now's there's one thing left to do! Axel-What is it! Ryder then walked up to Ginger and pulled out a sage colored collar with a herb symbol badge and put it on her neck. Ryder-Welcome to the Paw Patrol, as our medicine pup. Ginger- Yay! Thank you so much Ryder! Shining Fox 1 (Ryder) Don't worry, you're a good pup! Ginger- Now I can be with Axie forever! Sora-Yep, so Axel...how do you feel compared to a month ago? Axel-*Crying* I never been happier! Sora-That's so great...I know we'll have some tough times...but I promise we'll get through it together... Axel- I know Sora! No matter the challenge no matter what we will shine brightly and never give up! Sora-Yep, because even if our happiness last half as long...we will make it shine twice as brightly! Axel- You got that right little bro! *hugs him* Sora*Whispers* I've made a decision...I'm going to tell Everest... Axel-*Gasp* Yay! I'm so happy for you Sora! Sora-Shh! Not yet, I want to do it at the perfect time. Axel-I know little bro…You will find that perfect time…Whenever that might be… Sora-Yeah...d-do you think she'll like me? Axel-Yeah she seemed really in to you the other day at dinner Sora-Yeah...*sigh* *gets a dreamy look on his face* Axel-Awww Sora-I don't even care... Axel-Good because I think it's really cute Sora-Thanks bro, I couldn't be happier for you! Axel-Your welcome little bro! Sora-With that the gang headed back to the Lookout. (Chase) Man, bro I've never seen you so happy! Axel- Well why wouldn't I be!? I finally found love! Sora-*whispers in Chase's ear* Same with you buddy! (Chase) I know Sora-Yep... Sora- Hey guys, would you like to sleep in the Lookout again? I mean, in honor of Ginger! (Chase) What's wrong? Sora-Nothing I guess...never mind it's just that...does she have a house? (Chase) I would love to sleep in the Lookout again! Axel- Yeah let's do it! (Ryder) Oh yeah, I'll need to get one fixed up for you. Ginger- Thank you! Sora-*giggle* But there is one thing you'll have to get used to. Axel- *giggle* Yeah you do Ginger- What is it? Sora-*pounces on her* Just relax and you'll love it! Axel-*moves towards her feet* Yeah you will! Ginger- What's going on? Sora-*giggle* You'll find out. Now, Tickle time! *starts tickling her tummy* Axel-*giggle* Yep! *takes his tail and tickles her feet with it* Ginger- Hahahaha no please s-stop it hahahaha! Sora-That's one thing we do a lot...tickle each other! Ginger- Hahaha Its fun Hahaha! Sora-Okay, I think she's had enough. Axel-Yeah your right. With that they stop. Axel-*Yawn* Sora-Hey Ginger? ginger-Yes Sora? Sora-How old are you? Ginger-About as old as Axel I think, but I need to know how old he is… Sora-He's 3 years old. Ginger- Really!? So am I! Sora-*rolls eyes* Again, I'm the youngest. Axel-Oh Sora it is not that bad...*starts to doze off* Sora-You know my age? Ginger- No Sora-6 and a half months. Ginger- Wow, so young and yet so mature for your age! Sora-Thankies, I need to be for him...he's been through a lot... Ginger- I know...I seen it in his eyes and in his heart Sora-But...now that he's happy...it feels like my little self is coming back out... Ginger- Let it come out then! Your still a little kid! Sora-You know, you're right...I mean it feels like I'm keeping it looked in a box...to be this big tough pup. Ginger- There's no need for you to do that anymore Sora! Now...anyway don't we get some sleep. Sora-Yeah...it's time to let go of the past...we both have been suffering so much...we've both lost our families...been hunted...and even had our friendship strained being we almost had to eat eachother to survive...but...that life is finally over...and we can finally move out of the darkness and into the light…Really makes a pup feel blessed. Ginger- Yeah it is time for you guys to move on, and I think your parents and loved one would like it to be that way for you two Sora-I know they do...they want us to be happy...and even though we can't change the past...we can change the future. It's like Daddy always used to say. "Live in the moment, and leave the past alone." Ginger-*Yawns* is it just me, or does being tickled make you sleepy? Sora- Yep, it always does...part of the reason we did it. Ginger-Aww, that's really sweet, now why don't we get some sleep. Sora-Thanks...you're going to love your new life...we save lots of people every day...and Ryder feeds us some dog food...it might look funny, but it's really good...and you will never have to kill another animal for food ever again. With that they laid down. Ginger-That's good! It was really hunting for food....Even when you guys where with me Sora-Yeah...no more funerals for them eh? Ginger- Yeah no more Sora-Hahaha, Good night pups! Pups-Good Night! Axel- Good night...guys! *moving closer to Ginger* Sora-(Man, I couldn't be happier...we've got a home...family, friends, we're both in love, and to top it all off Axel's happy, he's really happy!) *looks at them* *sigh* (I...I'm going to do it...I'm going to ask Everest...and I know just the day...it'll cheer him up the day he needs it the most.) Axel-Good night little bro! Good night Ginger! Sora-Night Axie, Night Gingi! Ginger- Good night Sor Sor! Night Axie! Each of them giggled and went to sleep... The End